Inverters are electrical devices that are generally connected to a power supply and convert a part of incoming electricity (e.g., convert direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC)) to supply power. Inverters can also convert a part of incoming electricity and store it in a storage device, which is utilized to supply power when a power outage occurs. Inverters are generally surrounded by a housing that protects the inverter components from damage, heat, electric shock or other outside elements that could impair the functionality of the inverter. Inverter housings made from sheet metal with slots or perforations for dissipation of internal heat by conduction or convection suffer from a lack of design freedom, which restrict the possibilities for aesthetic enhancement. The use of metal for inverter housings also increases the weight of the inverter system and requires the use of secondary operations such as painting, and powder coating. This increases the overall time to produce the inverter and the inverter housing, thus leading to increased production costs.
Thus, there is a need for inverter housings with increased design freedom and that are lighter in weight than all metal designs, and which can be produced and assembled more quickly, eliminating some or all secondary operations.